Chaleur
by Audrielle-san
Summary: La chaleur. Elle était partout, insupportable. Et Fye ne supportait vraiment pas la chaleur. Mais avec eux, il arrive à l'oublier. Il oublie.


**Nda:** Bonjour! Un nouvel OS sur Tsubasa, centré sur Fye. Pas de KuroFai pour cette fois, même si j'ai un peu hésité à en glissé ;). Je ne sais pas trop où le situer chronologiquement, mais je penche pour avant les événements de Tokyo Revelation, donc avant toute cette histoire de clones,... Quand leur seul problème était de voyager pour retrouver les plumes.

Et pardonnez moi le titre un peu nul, j'ai vraiment pas réussis à trouver mieux x). N'hésitez pas à m'en suggerer!

Cet Os a été écris pour une Nuit du FoF, en une heure sur le thème "canicule". Pour plus de précision vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

La chaleur. Elle était partout, insupportable.

Le seul moyen d'y échapper dans ce monde médiévale était de s'allonger sur les pierres froides du sol. La stratégie consistant à rouler plus loin quand la place se réchauffait. L'idée était de venu de Mokona, qui a vite été imité par Fye, et ce malgré les moqueries de Kurogane. Il faut dire que de voir le blond allongé au sol en kimono , roulant d'un côté de la pièce à un autre, était un peu ridicule.

Puis les deux adolescents parlèrent d'aller se baigner dans la rivière qui coulait à côté de la maison qu'ils occupaient. Le magicien se redressa, et même Kurogane devait admettre que c'était une bonne idée.

Mais le problème était que Fye ne supportait _vraiment_ pas la chaleur, si bien qu'à peine sortit de la maison il y retourna comme si le soleil l'avait brûlé.

Malgré les supplications de Sakura et Mokona, les encouragements de Shaolan et les grognements de Kuro-toutou, Fye décida de rester à l'intérieur. S'il y faisait chaud, s'était déjà beaucoup moins qu'à l'extérieur. Finalement ils abandonnèrent et partirent tous les quatre tandis que le blond retournait s'allonger par terre.

Au bout de dix minutes, il se dit qu'il allait essayer de dormir.

Au bout d'une heure, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avec cette chaleur.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, il se demanda si on pouvait mourir d'ennui.

Au bout de deux heures, il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque que ça arrive, et s'armant de tout son courage, il sortit rejoindre les autres.

Parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Et aussi parce qu'à force de n'avoir presque jamais de moment à soi, il avait finis par s'habituer à une présence constante. Alors oui, ça ne faisait que deux heures, mais ils lui manquaient déjà affreusement.

Et ça l'effraya quand il le réalisa. Comment vivre en étant autant dépendant de la présence d'autres personnes, ne venant même pas des mêmes mondes?

Mais sa peur et ses doutes fondirent quand il les vit, et surtout quand ils le virent. Sakura lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ainsi que Shaolan, et tout deux exprimèrent leur joie de le voir. Mokona se jeta sur lui en criant, se plaignant parce que Kuro-Chan ne faisait qu'essayer de le noyer.

Même Kurogane lui sourit, d'accord un petit sourire, mais qui dans son cas signifiait déjà beaucoup. Heureusement qu'il avait appris à traduire les expressions faciales du ninja.

Il le gronda gentiment et expliqua comme à un enfant que c'était "vilain de vouloir noyer ses petits camardes". À force de moqueries, il finit par se faire poursuivre à son tour, fuyant pour ne pas connaître une mort pitoyable dans une eau qui ne dépassait pas la moitié de son torse.

Il finit par se faire attraper, sous les rires des adolescents et de Mokona. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Kurogane, tant et si bien que pour le "noyer" ce dernier n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller sous l'eau lui aussi.

Après plusieurs passages forcés sous l'eau, Fye réussit à se glisser dans son dos, s'agrippant à lui comme un koala. Bien qu'il ne sache ce qu'était un koala, mais c'est Mokona qui avait fait la comparaison, l'expliquant au deux plus jeunes.

Malgré les gesticulations et tentatives de Kurogane de le déloger, il réussit à rester bien place. Il ne le lâcha d'ailleurs que pour monter un complot pour couler son ancien perchoir avec ces trois amis.

Et durant cette longue après-midi de rires et de bonne humeur, Fye oublia. Oublia qu'il ne devrait pas autant aimer être avec d'autres personnes. Qu'il ne devrait pas autant s'attacher à eux, et être autant dépendant de leur présence.

Oublia que pour ça, il était malheureusement trop tard.

Oublia à quel point il détestait la chaleur, aussi.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


End file.
